demonicbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Santor Agent
Personality Santor is introduced as a cold brother to Slash, the two do not get along well and he is seen to despise Slash in every aspect. However, it is before his death that he is seen to actually care for Slash alot, and that he only wish for the best for Slash. Plot Past Since young, Santor has been cold to his brother Slash. Despite being unwiling to take care of him, Santor taught Slash how to use Endure Limit, thinking that it would at least be able to keep him alive than if he relies on him for protection. Three years prior to the series, Santor left the village on his adventure. Slash threw a destiny charm to him, and said to challenge him next time when they meet, where the charm becomes the winner's possession. Though he does not show it to Slash , he was secretly looking forward to how much Slash would improve, as he walked away. Kaerbond Forest Arc Santor crossed paths with Slash when they are hunting for dinner. The brothers had a quick fight, which ended almost immediately with Santor winning. Santor not only dispise Slash for his sword, but also threatened to break it if he continues to be in front of him, where Slash left in a foul mood. He later succumbed to the charm curse and took the alias 'Akuma', and attacked Slash and co. He was having an easy victory against Slash till Aegis appeared. He left the scene, knowing that his skills are no match for Aegis . He fought with Slash again the following day, and in the midst of battle, his helmet was destroyed and he was revealed as Santor. Just before dealing the finishing blow to Slash , Santor resisted the curse briefly and stabbed himself. Not wanting to put Slash into more danger, he asked Slash to kill him to dispel the curse, which he did. Moments before he died, he told Slash that he was impressed by his improvement, and as promised, gave him the Destiny Charm. Slash was reluctant to receive the charm and wanted Santor to live instead, but Santor soon passed on due to his wounds. Abilities Basic *Flight - Santor is capable of flight due to being a Winged Demon Demon skills *Dark Blade - Shoots a shockwave of darkness forward, low energy cost and power *Dark Crater - Summons a crater which expels dark lava *Dark Spike - Causes blades to appear from the ground that cuts enemies in affected range. *Dark Rush - Rushes forward with power of darkness *Death Bringer - Throws a giant sword of dark energy onto the ground, explodes on impact *Rain of Blades - Rains down swords made of dark energy. Endure Limit: Wrath Demon attribute skill, power increases as the user takes damage *Level 1: Limit Burst - A forward shockwave with the power of Wrath, ineffective on flying enemies *Level 2: Eternal Wrath - A full powered swing aimed at one enemy *Level 3: Absolute Rage - Throws a chain of attacks at the enemy before sliding them across the ground towards another target. Attack fails if any attack in the chain is disrupted. *Level 4: Vengeance Outburst - User charges up energy and dive towards the ground. Causes an explosion in area of impact *Level 5: The Sin of Ira - User emits Dark energy that steals light from the surroundings, dark clouds will gather around the affect area and a demon's eye will be shown. The affected area will be hit by dark lightning and explosions, finish with the user creating a crater which spawns spikes. Weapons *Ultimus - A longsword used by Santor. It is a very light yet sharp sword, said to be made by a famous blacksmith. It is said that Ultimus was put to rest together with Santor. Major Battles *Ep10: Akuma vs Slash (Win) *Ep12: Akuma vs Slash (lose by suicide) Trivia *Santor is the only demon to use levels 4 and 5 of any Demon Attrribute Skill currently, and he used them twice. *Santor's name means three swords(三刀) *Santor's alias, Akuma, means demon in Japanese *Santor is one of the very few characters who did not change much from his initial concept, be it character-wise or plotwise